Episode 470 (8th August 1989)
Plot Dr Legg tries talking to Pauline about how her physical health is affecting her work ability. She feels insulted by Dr Legg's insinuations and quits working at the surgery immediately. Pete helps Arthur set the stall up and then goes missing for the day. Ali tries getting the café back off Ian but has no luck. Trevor sets up a briefcase and bag stall and runs it on behalf of a stallholder. Junior and Melody see a chain on the stall and want to steal it. David and Dr Legg's conflict over the running of the surgery puts Michelle in an awkward position. Two men, Mort and Seb, try to sell themselves to Julie so that she will hire them as managers of her new hair salon. Danny visits Michelle at work and flirts with her. Pauline tries listening to relaxation tapes to calm her down. David visits her to try and rehire her at the surgery but she is not interested. Junior and Melody successfully steal the chain from Trevor. Vince gives Junior more money. Carmel becomes concerned for Junior after learning that a man has given him £10 twice in the same week. Trevor gets distracted on the stall with a woman who is lost. Whilst his back is turned, briefcases and bags are stolen. Kathy suggests to Ian that he and Cindy set a wedding date soon so that they have something to look forward to. Frank asks Cindy to find Simon and get him to cover at The Vic. Cindy finds Simon at Michelle and Sharon's flat, where she flirts with him and sits on his knee. Michelle walks in on her and she quickly leaves. Simon is adamant he did not lead her on. Carmel and David go for a drink together. David shares his personal troubles with Carmel. Ali tries getting his job back at Frank's Autos but Frank refuses to give it to him. Michelle starts to learn more about Danny as they go on a date together. Pete returns to the Square and tells Arthur, Kathy and Pauline that he has been to court, and they have given him a three month suspended sentence, £300 fine and disqualification from driving for five years. He then tells the trio that he has booked a holiday in New Zealand for six weeks, and is leaving on Thursday. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *David - Christopher Reich *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Julie - Louise Plowright *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Frank - Mike Reid *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Vince - Hepburn Graham *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Mort - James Easton *Seb - Brian McCardie Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and waiting room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen, front room and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *2 Turpin Road Notes *A woman who Trevor Short directs to Julie Cooper's hair salon venue is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's more than rumours. She says she's seen Si with another girl.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,770,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes